original_tv_show_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Koneko Toujou
, , s |minions= |likes=Good, helping everyone, Issei Hyoudou |dislikes=Perverted content unless it's towards her, |powers=Senjutsu Youjutsu Touki |weapons=Bare Fists |fate= |quote="You're a pervert!" }}Koneko Toujou is one of the many female heroes of High School DxD. She is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the Occult Research Club, as well as Rias Gremory's first Rook. Biography Personality and Abilities Personality At the beginning of the series, Koneko had a quiet and cold personality, rarely showing any feelings or emotions, even when she was speaking. She was also the only one in the group who did not get along with Issei, often insulting and rebuking the latter for his perverted nature, although she reveals that she respects him for never giving up and considers him a hard worker. She shows the most concern for her comrades when they are in trouble, often lending her strength in fights. Koneko apparently has a problem with people calling her a midget (although the context of the phrase could be used to be called flat, as in bust size), as shown in her second battle against . At the end of Volume 5, Koneko experiences a change in her personality after Issei helps her overcome her fear of using Senjutsu and now starts acting like a cat, often ends her sentences with "Nya" (にゃ), and/or showing emotions of love towards Issei. Her love for Issei grows so much that, at the beginning of Volume 11, she starts to go into mating season (though this was later stopped by her sister ). However, she still insults him when his perverted nature gets the better of him (at least when it isn't directed towards herself). Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Koneko has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Koneko boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. Enhanced Senses: As a Nekomata, Koneko naturally has heightened senses, such as the time she was able to smell Fallen Angels within the Church. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Koneko is a master hand-to-hand combatant which she uses along with her Rook trait allowing her to overpower many enemies. In fact, she was able to defeat Xuelan, another Rook with no signs of exhaustion whatsoever. Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: Being a Nekomata, Koneko is able to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu but she is still learning under her sister, . *'Nekomata Mode': When Koneko uses her senjutsu, she grows a pair of white cat ears and a tail. *'Nekomata Mode Level 2': In this mode, Koneko uses her senjutsu to cover her body in Touki. This gives her explosive power for a temporary time and grants her a second tail. it also increases Her physical abilities. *'Shirone Mode': In this mode, Koneko can temporarily make herself grow older by gathering the nature-based ki from her surrounding and synchronizing it with her Touki. In this form, Koneko can use Nekomata’s power at will. **'Kasha': Koneko can summon a big wheel that is covered in white flames that have the power of purification. **'Sealing': Using one of Hyoudou Issei's Scale-Mail jewel's she is able to seal a soul from the holy grail. She first used this after her second fight with Grendel. (Which was later stored and guarded in Heaven) *'Flight': Being a Devil, Koneko can use her wings to fly. Trivia | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Cool Heroes Category:High School DxD Heroes Category:Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Funny Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Superhuman strength heroes Category:Strong Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Fight-Happy Heores Category:Main Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Females